yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuo Aoyama
Katsuo Aoyama '''is an OC created by Redandsymmetry Appearance Katsuo has purple hair in the same style as Hayato Haruki. His eyes are dark brown. He wears male Uniform #3. When in the Sports Club, he wears the Sports Club goggles. Personality Katsuo is Heroic. If a camera is pointed at him, he will grin. If he witnesses murder, he will try to apprehend the player, which results in the struggle minigame. If he wins, the player will get the '''APPREHENDED Game Over. If he loses, the player will stab him in the forehead, killing him. Relationships Canon WIP Fanon Redandsymmetry's OCs Masato Aoyama - One of Katsuo's brothers. Masato is the youngest brother. Hideki Aoyama - Katsuo's other brother. Hideki is the second born brother. Task Katsuo's task is to get him a new set of Sports Club goggles, as his have been broken. The goggles can be given to the player by Asu Rito or purchased from Info-chan. Trivia * Katsuo is the oldest of the triplets. * His strength is "Martial Arts Master", so he would be very hard to beat Q&A (STILL A WIP) Please tell us your name. Katsuo Aoyama When is your birthday? April 30th Your blood type? I don't know Please tell us your three sizes? ... Tell us about your family composition. WIP What's your occupation? I am a student at Akademi High! Your favourite food? Don't really have one Favourite animal? Don't have one Favourite subject? Physical Education! Dislike subject? Math Is there a boy you've been thinking about? No Do you enjoy school? Yeah! Are you in any school clubs? I'm in the Sports Club! What's your motto? I don't have one at the moment... Your special skill? WIP Tell us about your treasure? WIP Describe yourself in a single word? Strong! Your forte? Sports! Your shortcomings? WIP Places in your memories? WIP What is your favourite drink? How good can you swim? Your timing in 50-meter race? Your hobby or obsession? Disliked food? Anything you want most currently? Afraid of heights? Dislike thunder? Rainy or sunny? Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? What do you eat for breakfast? Do you believe in ghosts? Can you play any musical instruments? Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Ever in quarrel with your sisters? Do you have a cellphone? How long is your commute to school? Do you have more friends than most? Your favourite sports? How good can you cook? Favourite colours? Anything you can never forgive? How tall are you? Shoe size? Your dreams? Do you have any marriage desires? Do you dislike hot drinks? Do you like bitter coffee? Bed time? Wake up time? '''. '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Do you have any tips on losing weight? Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. What's the name of your school anthem? What's your favourite flower? What's your favourite saying? What's your favourite four kanji phrase? What comes to mind when you think about spring? And summer? What about fall? And then the winter? If you had a time machine, where would you go? Do you like reading manga or short stories more? What's your allowance? Tell us something a lot of people say about you. What are your hobbies? Tell us your weight. What are you capable of? What do you wear when you go to bed? Has anyone ever asked you out? If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Tell us about your daily routine. What is something you always carry with you? Western food? Japanese food? How do you commute to school? What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Where are you living right now? What kind of place is it? What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Do you like roller coasters? How's your eyesight? What's your favourite holiday? What job do you have in school? What do you do in your freetime? How long do you study every day? Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? What do you do on the weekends? If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? Are the school rules really strict? What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? How many friends do you have? Do you take any detours when you go home? Are you interested in any actors? What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Gallery HHBEPHSCE.png|Alternate portrait by Bell Dan - Goggles over eyes HHBEPHSCN.png|Alternate portrait by Bell Dan - Goggles around neck HHBEPH.png|Alternate portrait by Bell Dan - No goggles RedReq2.png|His underwear (Base by Shadow-Bases, filled in by AnonymousYaoiLlama) Credit *All portraits by Bell Dan *Underwear base by Shadow-Bases, filled in by AnonymousYaoiLlama Category:OCs Category:Males Category:3rd Years Category:Heroic Category:Sports Club Category:Students Category:Redandsymmetry's OCs Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Bisexual